The purpose of this protocol is to examine the normal adaptive response in glucose metabolism in pregnancy, and to study the effects of diabetes in pregnancy upon the adaptive responses. By combining the methods of stable isotopic tracers, mass spectrometry, respiratory calorimetry and glucose-clamp technique, the study will document the effects of insulin resistance, the effect of gestational diabetes, and the reversibility of the altered metabolism in diabetes by treatment regimens.